


i think i wanna marry you

by theprinceofdorkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Proposal Fusion, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, but they literally get engaged so, call me jon snow because i know nothing about immigration and had to google how it works in the us, humor? more like attempt at humor, incoming krypto the superdog bitches!!!! be ready, kind of slowburn? like a little, surprise!!! its a proposal au!! sort of!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofdorkness/pseuds/theprinceofdorkness
Summary: turns out lena accidentally violated the terms of her work visa, which means (obviously) that the logical next step is to marry her best friend, who happens to also be her longtime crush.or, another goddamn proposal au.





	1. 'improving' the situation

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts for like.... forever. this one wont have any angst! probably! ...well, no violent angst, anyway, but it might have some in future if i continue this. the proposal is deadass my favorite movie and i LOVE these two so!! here's this while i work on the next chapter of that other fic im writing BUT ANYWAY comments and kudos are appreciated! hope you enjoy!!
> 
> edit: hey yall i just had to update some tags and jazz but its all good

Kara Danvers didn’t get paid enough. Already, this was true, but it became more apparent every time her boss sent her on some wild goose chase of an article instead of giving her something through which she could _actually_ make a difference. She huffed, shuffling the papers she was holding so she could open the door, at the thought of him. She had asked him to give her something newsworthy, something important, but Snapper had just stared passively at her before telling her to finish her report on seagulls in National City’s harbor.

 

 _Speak of the devil_. As soon she sat down at her desk, finally back from her mid-morning run to Noonan’s, Snapper had walked over and given her another assignment, this time on the rise and fall of crime in the city. At least it was slightly more interesting than seagulls.

 

“You wanted something better than birds, right, Ponytail? Here. See if you can get an interview with your gal pal in blue, eh?” He left, satisfied with her nod. Kara watched him go, and began planning the article in her mind when her phone buzzed. A text lit up the screen. _Lena?_

 

 **Lena Luthor:** _Can you come down to L-Corp? Something’s happened._

 

She frowned. _This can’t be good_ , Kara thought. Her forehead crinkled as she typed.

 

 **Kara Danvers:** _I’ll be there in five._

 

Using her x-ray vision to confirm that Snapper was back in his office and out of her way, she hastily grabbed her bag before leaving the building in a hurry. Never let it be said that Kara wasn’t loyal to those she loved.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

Lena was having… a day. First her car had broken down, leaving her subject to the horrors of public transportation, and when she finally got to her headquarters she was informed that there was someone there asking about her visa, which was really just the icing on the cake. To top everything off, it wasn’t even 10:30 yet.

 

As the CEO walked into her office, she was met with a man. She smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Hello, sir, thank you for coming. How can I help you?”

 

One of the men stepped forward and presented a hand. She shook it. “Richard Gilbertson. I’m an immigration agent,” Lena’s heart skipped a beat. “I’m here to ask you some questions about your visa.”

 

She sat down at her desk, keeping her exterior calm and measured. “Of course. Ask away, Mr. Gilbertson.”

 

“You’re Irish, correct?” He took out a notepad and pen from his briefcase. “The Luthors raised you in Ireland before bringing you to Metropolis?”

 

“...That is correct, yes,” Lena didn’t like where this was headed. “I first came to the United States when I was eighteen.”

 

“Excellent. And you’re an American citizen, I take it?” That was a trick question and they both knew it.

 

“I’m afraid not. I’m still in the process of obtaining citizenship, but I have a visa-”

 

“A visa which, if I’m not mistaken, you’ve violated the terms of.”

 

“Excuse me?” Lena froze.

 

“Well, it appears you’ve violated the terms of the work visa you received those years ago, so I’m afraid you’ll have to take a, shall we say, _leave of absence_ from the country.”

 

The CEO pinched the bridge of her nose. “Mr. Gilbertson, I have a multi-billion dollar corporation to run-”

 

“Well, I’m afraid that’s the way it has to be, and unless you’re planning on getting married anytime soon-”

 

Lena lifted her head out of her hands. “What was that?”  


Mr. Gilbertson shifted in his seat. “Well, if you were to marry an American citizen, you would be able to apply for naturalization on that front.”

 

An idea was forming quickly in Lena’s mind, but it was risky and had almost no chance of working. She did the obvious thing and followed through with it. “Then I guess it’s lucky that I have a fianceé, isn’t it?”

 

Shock flooded both people, but for very different reasons. The immigration agent was taken aback that apparently the CEO was engaged, but the brunette was just shocked that she had _actually_ said that. “I see. Well then, I suppose I’ll be seeing the two of you in a few days.”

 

“...I’m sorry?”

 

“We have to have a meeting with you and your partner to make sure that the two of you are really getting married, and not just marrying each other so you can stay in the country. I hate to sound rude, but that’s the way it is.”

 

The CEO considered her options. At this point though, she had already dug herself into a lie spiral, so what was really the harm in going in further? “I look forward to it. I’m afraid, Mr. Gilbertson, that I have a meeting in-” -She checked her watch- “-five minutes.”

 

He took the hint. _Thank god_. Lena thought. “Of course, Ms. Luthor. I’ll show myself out.”

 

The CEO merely smiled and nodded, trying to mask her panic. As soon as the man left the room, she texted the one person in National City that would be able to help her: Kara Danvers. Debating for a few moments what to say, she ended up sending a simple text.

 

 **Lena Luthor:** _Can you come down to L-Corp? Something’s happened._

 

She gnawed at her lip worriedly for a few seconds, her phone pinging before she knew what was happening. A text lit up the screen.

 

 **Kara Danvers:** _I’ll be there in five._

 

Lena sighed, leaning back in her chair. Her mind was going at a million miles per hour trying to figure out how to tell Kara that she needed to marry her to stay in the country, but her brain kept coming up with all the ways she could get rejected and/or arrested.

 

She began thinking of all of the ways that she would possibly be able to break the news to Kara, because there was no way it would be easy. _Then again, it’s not every day you ask someone to marry you_ , Lena thought. _I guess the best way to broach it would just be to be straight up about it? ...Well, as straight as I can be about it, that is._

 

The sound of the door opening interrupted Lena’s thoughts. She looked up to see Kara, looking slightly disheveled, and her assistant looking unimpressed beside her. A smile grew on her face without her consent, mirroring the one on her friend’s. “Kara! Thanks for coming on such short notice, but we have… a situation.”

 

Kara’s face went from relaxed to worried faster than was humanly possible, taking several steps closer to the CEO. “What’s wrong? Is it Lex? Crap, Lena, we have to move you-”

 

“It’s not Lex, Kara.” Lena loved her friend, but her rambling did more harm than good sometimes. “In fact, it’s something completely different,” She began pacing and wrung her hands. “I, um. I’m going to be deported.”

 

The worry shifted again. “What?!” The Kryptonian’s voice flooded the office. “Wh- I-I didn’t- Is there anything we can do?”

 

Lena’s nerves began building up inside her. “As a matter of fact, there is, but… there’s a slight cost,” She broke off briefly, studying Kara’s face. After a few attempts, she began again. “I guess what I’m trying to say is….”

 

“...Is..?”

 

“Will you marry me?” To say that the words were not what Kara was expecting to hear would be an understatement. Her jaw may as well have been on the floor, her eyes wide. Lena was quick to reassure her. “If you don’t want to, I understand, of course. It wouldn’t be for very long, only a few months while I work on getting citizenship, and then we could get a div-”

 

“Yes.” Kara regained her composure quickly.

 

“....I’m sorry?” 

 

“Yes, Lena. I will marry you,” A small smile crept onto the reporter’s face. “Well, fake-marry you, anyway.” 

 

If someone had asked Lena earlier that day (preferably not while she was on the bus) if she planned on getting engaged in a few hours, she would have laughed them off. Now, here she stood, desperately trying to think of something to say to her new _fianceé_.

 

A grin made its way across Lena’s face. “Excellent, darling,” She had tacked on the term of endearment for shits and giggles, but there was no mistaking the slight blush creeping up Kara’s neck. “I would give you a ring, but I’m afraid I was a bit short on time.”

 

Kara grinned lopsidedly. “Nah, don’t worry about it,” She considered for a moment. “But you’re right, we probably will need rings.”

 

At this point, Lena had probably gotten the Guinness World Record for _Most Poorly Thought-Out Decisions Made In One Day_. “Why don’t we go shopping?”

 

“....Right now?” Kara wasn’t complaining, but she _did_ have two jobs to do. _And it’s not like Lena’s schedule is free, either_ , She thought.

 

Lena rarely stuttered, but this was a day of firsts. “...Well. I-I mean, if you _want_ to-”

 

“I’d love to!” The superhero tried quickly to cover her outburst. “I-I mean, I’m okay with it. If you are. Of course,” She looked around, desperate for something to take the spotlight away from her. “Uh, don’t you have, like… stuff to do, though? Meetings and the like?”

 

Lena waved a hand. “I can have Jess clear my schedule,” She made a quick call to her assistant before walking back to Kara and offering her her arm.

 

“Shall we?”

 

Kara looked at her for a second before grinning and taking the proffered arm.

  
“I believe we shall, Ms. Luthor.”


	2. a hop, skip, and a jump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you guys. so much. oh my god. the feedback? the DEMAND? for this chapter and the next? insane. i love you all so much
> 
> (also if any of yall want to yell at me on tumblr im @apollosfakebitch so just hop on over and bother me i welcome it)

Lena _hated_ flying. Sure, being held in the (incredibly) strong arms of a beautiful woman was alright, but being on a cramped metal rectangle with hundreds of strangers? Terrible experience. Kara had offered to just fly them down there, but Lena had turned her down, figuring it was best if their ‘relationship’ was more public than not (it sounded vain and fake, which Lena supposed it was, but it was the best option if she wanted to stay in the country, as people tended to believe something if they saw it enough).

 

Speaking of Kara, the blonde superhero was currently sitting next to her, not even blinking an eye even while Lena gripped onto her hand like her life depended on it. _Guess super strength has its perks_ _,_  Lena thought. As if she had read her mind (- _is that a power Kryptonians have? I should ask her-)_ , Kara turned to her fianceé and offered up a small smile before leaning in conspiratorially.

 

“You know,” She said, whispering deviously, “I could probably charm the flight attendant into giving us free champagne.”

 

Lena tried (and failed) to hold in a snort at the mental image of Kara seducing the elderly woman who was steering the drink cart down the aisle. “As amusing as that would be, darling, I don’t know if I could stomach it.”

 

Kara grimaced in sympathy. “If it helps, we could go over family stuff again?” She perked up near the end of the sentence, clearly happy to talk about her foster family/help Lena remember details about her foster family.

 

The two were currently on a flight bound for the middle of Kansas, where her mother and aunt/uncle were. Kara had suggested that everyone meet up at the Kents’ in Smallville for a small (no pun intended) family reunion at Thanksgiving. Now, Lena was no fool. She knew _exactly_ who Clark Kent was, and she knew that the Kents probably knew that she knew, which made her more than apprehensive to go and spend two weeks with them. All it took was one of Kara’s pouts to make her reconsider.

 

God, she was whipped.

 

Bringing herself back to the present, the CEO smiled. “I think I have a handle on it.” Holding up her hand, she ticked off a finger for each person she listed. “Let’s see, Eliza is your foster mother, Alex is your sister, Martha Kent is your aunt, Jonathan Kent is your uncle, and Clark Kent is your cousin. Eliza is a biologist, Alex is a quote-unquote FBI agent, and Martha and Jonathan are both retired. Clark Kent is… Clark Kent.”

 

Kara nodded and leaned back, obviously impressed. Lena smirked. “Pretty good, babe.” Kara winked. Blood rushed to Lena’s face at the casual use of the pet name + wink combination. They had discussed the use of them, of course, but Lena had yet to see her actually use them (meanwhile, she called Kara ‘darling’ every other sentence).

 

If Kara realized the effect her words (one in particular) had on Lena, she didn’t show it. She merely grinned and laced their fingers together again.

 

They stayed connected for the rest of the plane ride.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

When their plane _finally_ landed, Kara was buzzing with excitement. Lena, not so much, but she wasn’t about to let that deter her. _You’ve got this, Lena. You’re going to go out there and wow the everloving_ shit _out of your fake fianceé’s family._ Her mind was one half pep talk and one half internal screaming and panicking.

 

Kara, who had reached up to get their carry-ons from the overhead compartment, noticed that Lena looked worried (to say the least) and reached for her hand again. Lena accepted it, grateful for the support.  


As they walked through the airport, Kara broached a somewhat dangerous topic. “So I know that we’re, like, fake-engaged and all-” (Lena would be lying if she said her heart didn’t sink a little at the 'fake' part) “-but they don’t know that. Which means….” She cleared her throat. “Uh… Which means that we, um. Have to do like… couple-y stuff.” She glanced down at Lena, a blush steadily creeping up her neck. “Like, uh. We might have to, y’know…”

 

Lena put her out of her misery. “Kiss?”

 

“...Yeah. That.” She looked as nervous as Lena had ever seen her. “Would you, um… are you okay with that? I mean, it’s totally okay if you’re not, like, I get it, um, but it might be kind of hard to explain-”

 

“Believe me, Kara, I am most certainly okay with it.” She couldn’t resist a quick glance down to the blonde’s lips, but forced herself to meet her eyes again, shaking her head. “That is- Um. I’m okay to kiss you if we ever have to.” The CEO wasn’t sure how she had managed to become a stuttering mess in front of someone she was literally engaged to, but she managed it.

 

Kara didn’t look wholly convinced, and Lena thought she might even have seen some disappointment in her bright blue eyes, though it vanished as quickly as it appeared. Lena smiled softly ( _n_ _ervously_ ), and Kara returned it full blast (although it didn’t completely reach her eyes) before gasping suddenly and reaching into her pocket. “Here,” She said, rummaging around in her jacket pocket, “Can you hold something for me?” She took out a closed fist and offered it to Lena.

 

“Uh,” She raised an eyebrow, but laid her hand flat. “Sure?”

 

Kara made like she was going to drop something into Lena’s hand, but instead opened her hand and laced her fingers with Lena’s. Looking at their now-joined hands, she smirked. “It was my hand,” She winked. “I needed you to hold it.”

 

It took a moment for Lena to realize what had just happened, but when she did she laughed, the edges of her eyes crinkling, and Kara swore she felt her heart skip a beat, her smirk melding into a grin. When the CEO looked back up at her, the grin only grew. “You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could have just _asked_ me.”

 

Kara’s smile stayed firmly in place even as she bit her bottom lip gently. She released it when she spoke. “I _could_ have. But, come on. Kinda boring,” She looked haughtily at her nails and spoke with a lofty accent. “I guess I’m just too fancy for it.”

 

Lena gently smacked her shoulder, and they giggled as they walked to the baggage claim, hands swinging between them.

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

“Remind me to never fly commercial ever again.” Lena groaned, covering her face and leaning back into the hard plastic seat. Kara watched her with mild amusement, raising an eyebrow slightly.

 

“Lee, we’ve only been here for ten minutes.” The nickname slipped out before she could stop it, and it didn’t go unnoticed.

 

Lena peeked out from between two of her fingers quizzically. “Did you just call me ‘Lee’?”

 

Kara froze. “Uh… no..?”

 

The CEO wasn’t having it. She took her hands away from her face and repositioned herself so that she could see her fianceé fully. “Aww, you did! Darling, that’s so…”

 

It was Kara’s turn to groan. “Please don’t say cute.”

 

Lena shrugged. “...I was going to say adorable, if you must know.”

 

“I’m not adorable!” Kara exclaimed, pouting adorably. “In fact, I’ll have you know I-” She was cut off by the unholy wail that signified bags being delivered, whipping her head around in the direction of the carousel.

 

“Finally,” Lena muttered, brushing herself off before standing again. “I’m going to go grab our bags, ‘kay? I’ll be right back.” Kara nodded, pulling out her phone after a few seconds.

 

She turned it on to seven missed calls and twelve texts from Alex, four texts from Winn, a missed call from Cat Grant (which was highly unusual for a number of reasons), and roughly eight thousand new Twitter followers.

Dread filled a pit in Kara’s stomach. She knew that there was only one thing that could have caused all the…. the _kerfuffle_ that was taking over her social media right now.

 

Kara opened up her Twitter hesitantly to see, in beautiful HD quality, a picture of her and Lena holding hands while strolling through the airport, rings plain for all to see. It was all Kara could do to stare helplessly at the image, wondering how in the world she was going to explain this to Eliza.

 


	3. meet the.... pet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!!!!! im so sorry this has taken so long, i've been SUPER (haha) busy lately, but im back! and ill have much more time starting pretty soon (shoutout to SUMMER) so hopefully that means a more regular update schedule, for both this and its gonna take a supergirl. so yeah! this chapter is..... a ride. please tell me what you think! i love hearing feedback, and it means the world to me!!! love you guys

“Uh, Lee..?” Kara’s voice wobbled slightly, her hands shaky. She was a little nervous at how Lena would react, knowing that the other woman hadn’t particularly wanted a big media scandal to come out about this. _I really love how the world is just… always on my side. Especially today, when-_ Kara winced a little at her inner monologue. She knew how difficult the next few days were going to be for both of them, and she wasn’t completely ready, truth be told. A look from Lena brought her back to reality. “Hi. Yeah. We, uh. W-we might have a _slight_ problem.”

 

Lena’s brow furrowed. A problem was, well, a _problem_ , but she figured they’d be able to get through it. “Oh. Okay. What’s going on-”

 

She was cut off by a barrage of words. “Well, ok, listen, don’t be mad or anything, pretty please! But I turned my phone on after, like, a _million years_ and I have around seven thousand Twitter notifications??? Well, I mean, not _just_ Twitter, y’know, like Instagram and I think Facebook too? And James called me like seven times, which is _never_ a good thing, because either something _very bad_ happened or he’s trying to escort a drunk Winn back home and he won’t go, although there _was_ this one time where he called me for a brownie rec- uh, but that doesn’t matter. What matters right now is that we _might_ have been spotted by paparazzi and we _might_ have been outed and I _might_ be panicking a little about the whole th-” Kara cut herself off when she saw Lena’s expression, which was a combination of pensive, amused, and terrified.

 

At some point during that whole… speech, Kara had held up her phone for Lena to see the pictures of the two of them, hand in hand, rings glinting obviously in the light. It was a damn good photo, honestly, but it could just as easily be a media _nightmare_ , which she _really_ didn’t want to have to deal with right now. _Honestly, it’s Thanksgiving break. Don’t people have anything better to do?_

 

Lena broke the silence, clearing her throat before speaking. “...Okay.”

 

“......Wait, _okay_?" Kara looked slightly confused. "...Can I ask why just 'okay'?”

 

“Because that’s okay.” Kara raised her eyebrows, prompting Lena to continue. She obliged. “Well, it’s not _ideal_ , obviously, but it was bound to happen sooner or later, and it’s probably best that it happened here, where we don’t have to deal with it.”

 

Kara blinked, obviously a bit stunned, but recovered quickly. “I...Yeah. That, uh-that’s true. Huh.” She looked back at Lena. “Well, _okay_ then.” She flashed one of her signature 4,000-watt grins (Lena melted like ice cream on a hot summer day at the sight of it) and grabbed both of their bags with one hand. “This is it, right?” At Lena’s stunned nod (poor girl _really_ lost control when pretty girls smiled at her), she continued. “Up, up, and away?"

 

Lena managed to recover, a smile finding its way onto her face without her will. "I don't know, I think it'd be more like 'out, out, and into traffic' in this situation." 

 

Kara smiled. "Well, then, out, out, and into traffic!" 

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

The drive (Kara had offered to fly them, but Lena felt like she'd had _quite_ enough of that for one day, thank you very much) to the Kents’ house had been somewhat nerve-wracking for Lena. To be fair, she was about to meet Clark Kent’s parents. If you had told Lena Luthor a year ago that she was about to meet the parents of her brother’s mortal enemy as the fiancée of his equally super cousin, she would have asked you how much you had had to drink.

 

When they got to the door, Kara stopped outside for a brief moment. She turned to Lena with a nervous ( _but excited, too_ , Lena thought) look on her face. “Okay. So I know that this is probably stressful for you, and I’m really sorry, but, uh, we _really_ have to sell it here. So…” Kara coughed into her hand. “W-Well. Uh. We might have to, uh-” She moved her hand awkwardly between them before coughing again. Now, make no mistake, Lena loved Kara dearly (in what was _definitely_ 100% a very platonic way, of _course_ ), but she felt like she might be an old woman by the time Kara got the words out.  “We, uh. We might have to kiss. A few times. We might have to kiss, like, multiple times.” She looked both nervous and slightly uncomfortable, which was definitely how Lena was feeling, but definitely _not_ a good way to Meet The Parents, as it were.

 

Lena blinked. _It isn’t unrealistic_ , she thought. _Couples do it all the time. It’ll be_ _fine. Completely and utterly_ fine. She exhaled. “Uh, yeah. Yeah. Okay. That-that makes sense.”

 

Kara cleared her throat. “Should we-I mean, not to make you uncomfortable or anything, of course, but I like to be prepared, you know?- should we, uh, like, p- _practice_ or-or anything?” Lena’s eyes widened. Kara misread the action. “I mean, we obviously don’t if that’s not something you’re comfortable with. I was just suggesting it? In case? Haha? I just don’t want anyone to _suspect_ or _ask questions_ because that would be both horribly awkward and it would, like, jeopardize your chances of staying in the country! And I- _we as a country_ really need you to stay here- _mmph!_ ”

 

The superhero was cut off by Lena grabbing Kara’s face and pressing their lips together. Kara stood stock still until she realized what was happening, melting into the kiss and bringing a hand to Lena’s cheek and starting to wrap another arm around her waist before Lena separated them. Kara, eyes still closed, chased her lips as she broke the kiss (a detail which stuck with Lena for _some_ _time_ afterward). Lena exhaled sharply, leaning into Kara’s hand where it was on her cheek. “Sorry about that. I’m all about consent, of course, but - and I mean no offense with this - you didn’t seem like you were going to stop any time soon.” Kara laughed gently, tucking a strand of Lena’s hair away from her face. She seemed to realize that her hand was still on Lena’s face, as she removed it almost against her will. “We should, uh. We should probably go inside.” Lena chuckled lightly, grabbing Kara’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “I wouldn’t want to keep your family waiting.”

 

Kara smiled softly, and the amount of pure _love_ in that gaze was enough to make Aphrodite, Eros, and Cupid (and every other deity of love out there) all throw up. Naturally, Lena didn’t notice the massive heart-eyes Kara was sending her, and managed to send back even more. Kara, still looking at Lena, opened the door. Tearing their gazes (more like _gay_ -zes, haha, am I right, ladies?) away from each other, they stepped inside.

 

Now, what Lena was expecting when she walked into the Kents’ home was a few cold looks, _maybe_ some small courtesy from Eliza. What Lena was most certainly _not_ expecting when she walked into the Kents’ home was 150 pounds of fluff and happiness bounding over and borderline _assaulting_ her fiancée.

 

Kara, who had been about to carry their luggage in, was now currently on the ground, trying to fend off the dog’s licks and barking in vain. Lena, who had been in some sort of shock before this, suddenly sprang into  _fiancée_ mode, and tried desperately to help Kara off the floor. Alex, who appeared suddenly from a doorway, took stock of the situation and began snorting with laughter as she called off the dog, who quickly came running over to her, panting happily.

 

Kara, who was lying dazedly on the floor, was covered in a light layer of dog spit, which was significantly more gross than it sounded. Lena offered her a hand to help her up, trying to hide her amusement (and, truth be told, slight disgust), which Kara accepted gratefully. She stood up and tried to shake as much spit off as possible, which only half-worked, but when she looked up again, a mischievous twinkle was in Kara’s eye. Knowing full well how wet she was, she ran at a speed that was a bit less than human over to her sister and gave her a big (and very wet) hug.

 

Lena watched the scene unfold with a slight pang in her chest. Her mind wandered, as it often did, to Lex and all that could have been. _That’s definitely something he would have done. Well, something he would have done before-_

 

 _-Well. Before_ him _._ Lena was broken from her reverie by the appearance of the Man of Steel himself, who popped out from behind Alex to greet Kara as well. They exchanged a slightly awkward (though incredibly tight) hug. Clark made the mistake of looking over Kara's shoulder and saw Lena standing slightly uncomfortably by the door.

 

Unfortunately, that’s when things started to go a little bit south.


	4. lois's love of embarrassing kara meets kara's hatred of people embarrassing her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! im so sorry its been so long you guys ive been like lowkey procrastinating this chapter because i didn't really know where i wanted to go with it? but i ended up just. writing it out and it's like barely edited so im sorry about that but uh. real quick i just want to apologize if lois seems ooc in any way? if yall tell me whats what in the comments i can probably fix that for future chapters BUT yes! enjoy! again comments and kudos are MUCH obliged and i love love LOVE hearing yalls opinions on things so please enjoy and i love you all

Honestly, you could probably pinpoint the exact moment when Clark Kent noticed and processed who else was here. Lena could, anyway. She was still standing awkwardly in the doorway with their bags when she made eye contact with him, which, to be completely honest, felt like the moment in a horror movie when the killer sees the victim in their hiding spot.

 

Kara, for her part, was _excellent_ at reading people. So, when her cousin suddenly went stiff during their hug, she knew exactly what must have just happened. _Ah,_ shit. _Time to play peacemaker._ Kara sucked in a deep breath, then plastered on one of her (slightly faker, if Lena’s reckoning was correct) thousand-watt smiles.

 

“Clark, this is-”

 

“Lena Luthor,” Clark’s tone wasn’t cold, but it wasn’t exactly Arizona in mid-July, either. “We’ve met.” He smiled, but there was no familiarity to it. _He doesn’t trust me. Huge surprise there._

 

Lena fiddled with her ring. “Mr. Kent. Thank you for letting us stay.”

 

“Please, call me Clark.” His smile, she realized, didn’t totally reach his eyes.

 

She smiled halfheartedly back, then turned to Alex, who seemed to be assessing the situation and waiting for a good moment to jump in. “Hello again, Agent Danvers. Always a pleasure.”

 

Alex snorted. “Lena, come on. We’re going to be sisters, you can cool it on the formality.” She smiled and winked for good measure, which, surprisingly, did wonders to help settle Lena’s stomach. _That’s one ally we have, at least,_ Lena smiled back. _Unfortunately, her being here probably means I’m going to get a shovel talk pretty soon._

 

Clark, who had previously been engaged in a private conversation with Kara (eavesdropping would have been hard, considering the decibel they were speaking at was too low for human ears to register), suddenly whistled, high and sharp, into the air. The sound of thundering from two rooms over confirmed Lena’s fear.

 

The White Mass, as Lena had taken to calling the dog in her head, bounded out of the dining room at speeds that seemed a _bit_ too fast for a normal dog. Following the dog from the doorway, a surprise in the form of Lois Lane walked through the door, obviously having just finished some task in the kitchen.

 

She caught sight of Kara and Lena immediately. More specifically, she caught sight of the dog wagging its tail and barking happily at Lena and Kara trying to get him to _not_ do that. She sighed, half in exasperation, half in fondness. “Krypto! Down, boy. Come on, we don’t treat our guests like that until they’ve been here for at least three hours.”

 

Kara snapped her head towards the new presence in the room. “Lois!!!” She walked over to the reporter (after making sure Lena was okay, of course; she was a gentlewoman) and gave her a firm hug, which, surprisingly, was almost returned in force. “I didn’t know you were going to be here! What happened to the big mob story?”

 

“I got someone else to cover it. I wouldn’t miss this for the _world,_ let me tell you,” Lois grinned at the superhero before turning her gaze to Lena, who was petting Krypto on the floor. “Well, look who we have here! Lena Luthor, in the flesh. I’ve heard a lot about you from Kara.”

 

For her part, Lena tried not to look surprised. While her initial shock was lightning-quick, she knew Lois probably saw it. She smirked, raising one eyebrow. “All good things, I hope?”

 

Lois smirked right back, crossing her arms and leaning in a bit closer. “Only the best from that one, let me tell you. Honestly, the amount of times she’s brought up how pretty you are is-”

 

“We should find our room!” Kara’s half-yell broke their brief conversation. “We, um. We should probably do that. It’s kind of late, you know? Plus, uh, my-my phone’s about to die, so I could _really_ use a charger or an outlet, which there will be one of in our room! At least one, anyway. Probably more! We’ll find out! Goodnight everybody, see you in the morning!” Kara, to her credit, was able to cut herself off this time.  

 

Alex looked at her sister with a weird expression her face, one that Lena matched. It was only, like, 11:30 in National City time. Considering her usual sleep schedule was somewhere around 2am to 6am, it was turning out to be an early night. _Then again,_ she supposed, _it_ is _two hours later here. I’m nothing if not consistent, I suppose._ She looked at Kara, who seemed to be pleading with her eyes.

 

Lena shook her head as if to clear it and turned, somewhat bewildered, towards Lois and Clark. “Well, I suppose that’s my cue. I’m afraid I’m usually somewhat better company, but as my fianceé said, it is rather late. I’m afraid we’ll be turning in for the night, if that’s okay..?” She didn’t mean to leave her statement as a _question_ , but some of her exhaustion from the day was definitely setting in, and she was fighting back a yawn already.

 

Somehow sensing her social awkwardness and inner conflict, Lois smiled. “‘Course, kid. Here, I’ll show you to your room,” She leaned in to whisper to Lena. “Warning, though, Krypto - that’s the dog, by the way - likes to sleep with people, which is not only _super inconvenient_ but also uncomfortably warm. So watch out for that. Anyway, yours is the third door on the left. Goodnight, you two.” Lois seemed nice, but Lena knew that if she _ever_ did anything to cross the family (- _oh, like fake-marrying one of the most prominent members, maybe? Great plan, Luthor-_ ), she would get hell on Earth from her.

 

“Goodnight, Lois. And you too, Alex and Clark.” Kara’s fatigue was evident in her tone, though from what Lena didn’t know. She made a mental note to revisit it later, but smiled and nodded when Kara spoke.

 

Just as they turned to leave, Lois said one last thing. “Oh, and, real quick? If you guys are planning to fuck, I’d suggest waiting until everyone’s asleep. No offense or anything, but I’d _really_ rather not hear that.” She smiled innocently while Alex looked halfway between scandalized and incredibly amused in the background. “See you both in the morning!”

 

The amount of effect the words had on the two women was…truly astounding. Lena froze in place, feeling her face redden immensely. Next to her, Kara was doing the same thing, but with significantly more sputtering. Lois laughed good-naturedly from behind them.

 ***** ***** *****

 

Somehow, they had made it to their room without waking up everyone else in the house, and had decided to unpack the next morning. In the meantime, there was the matter of the huge bed that they had to share.

 

Changing into clothes suitable for sleeping was a whole other issue. Kara had opted for a crop top and _very_ short shorts, while Lena had gone for a simple long-sleeved shirt which hung off one shoulder. Whether or not she was wearing pants was unknown.

 

Lena climbed into the bed immediately, and let out a quiet moan at how good it felt to finally lie down, especially on such a comfortable bed. She closed her eyes at the sensation, but if she hadn’t, she might have seen how red Kara’s face got at the sound.

 

Kara spoke first, trying to address the elephant in the room. “I, uh. If you don’t want-that is, if you don’t want to, um.” She coughed awkwardly before starting over. “Look, if, um…”

 

Normally, Lena would respond differently. But she was tired (a fact which she had grudgingly admitted to herself) and had had a long day, so things that Normal Lena would do were thrown out the window. “Kara, darling, I’m not going to kick you out,” She sat up and patted the bed next to her. “Come here, babygirl.” The words came out a yawn near the end, but she honestly couldn’t be bothered to care about it.

 

Kara’s mouth hung open just a bit, and she seemed to snap back into it a few seconds later. “Right! Okay. Cool. Yeah. That, um. That-yeah. Cool.” She seemed to be talking just as much for her own benefit as for Lena’s, and turned off the light before climbing into the other side of the bed.

 

The two lay there for a few minutes (while Kara questioned her sanity and exactly how _platonic_ her feelings for Lena really were) before Lena shivered in her sleep. She wasn’t very used to the cold, especially the special brand of hell that was Midwestern cold.

 

Now, both of Kara’s jobs revolved around helping people, so, naturally, instead of just getting another blanket, she rolled over immediately and wrapped herself around the other woman. Lena sighed and relaxed, which was probably a realistic side effect of having the living version of a space heater (see, it’s funny because Kara’s an alien) spoon you.

 

Kara’s mind was drawn to less… appropriate things, which may have been because Lena _definitely_ wasn’t wearing pants.

 

Just as she was _finally_ dozing off, her super-hearing picked up a conversation between Clark and Lois, who seemed to be getting ready for bed as well. Clark was speaking when she tuned in. “...I don’t know, Lois. I mean, she seems to be okay. I’ve read all of the articles Kara’s written on her and everything, and I know she’s doing good work, but so was Lex. She’s still a Luthor, Lois.”

 

Lois piped in. “Clark, listen. That girl is _nothing_ like Lex. Seriously, have you seen the way those two look at each other?” She didn’t wait for a response. “‘Sides, Krypto likes her, and that’s good enough for me.” That seemed to end the conversation.

 

Kara’s last thoughts before falling asleep were of Lena, as had been the case for the last several weeks. Whipped seemed to be a permanent state for both of them.


	5. of suns and stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys i am SO SORRY it has been so long. lord. i don't really know what happened, only that i wrote and rewrote this chapter like a million times before scrapping it and writing this instead. a HUGE thank you to everyone for your support! reading the comments on this fic always makes my day much brighter and i can't thank you enough for that, so have some gay idiots in love to compensate. im sorry if this feels weird or rushed in any way (it's a bit shorter than i had hoped as well but), i just wanted to put out the next chapter of their story (which, i'm sad to say, might be reaching its end soon). as always, kudos and comments are WAAAY appreciated, and i love you all! 
> 
> hit me up on tumblr! my url is @apollosfakebitch and i have absolutely zero quality content. i do however have a lot of free time

The next few days went by in a blur for Lena. Between all the food (with several adults and two full-grown Kryptonians, the Kents’ grocery bill must have been more expensive than the SoulCycle classes Lena took twice a week) and the massive amounts of snow, she was having a _very_ interesting time.

 

Oddly enough, it felt like something Lena had only the quickest flashes of ever experiencing:

 

( _Alex playing poker against her, a frown deep-set on her face. Lois flicking Clark with water as he walked by. She and Kara performing their ridiculously complex handshake that Kara had insisted on learning for the family, met with uproarious laughter and cheers._ )

 

A _family_.

 

Blinking back to the present, Lena realized with a start that Lois had just asked her a question. “Sorry, what? I spaced out for a second there.”

 

Lois grinned. “No prob. I just asked how you two met, because I’ve gotten some, uh… conflicting reports.”

 

Kara turned slowly to Lois. Her eyes were narrowed, holding a mix of panicky, cautious, and confused. “Conflicting how?”

 

The reporter’s grin widened, and it held a catlike edge to it. “Oh, you know. _TMZ_ says you had a drunken one-night stand and went for brunch, which inevitably blossomed into _more_ ; the  _Enquirer_ says it has pictures of you kissing breathlessly in the rain -their words, not mine-, and _People_ seems very set on the idea you meeting during college but going through a tragic breakup,” She winked. “Point is, everyone wants to know about… what was the headline? _Lena Luthor’s New Gal Pal?"_  She chuckled to herself before drawing her face into a serious position. “I mean, look. As your relative and, more importantly, your friend, I’ll respect your boundaries.” Another grin slowly crawled up her face. “As a reporter, though, I kinda feel obligated to get the full scoop.” The gleam in her eye told Kara and Lena both that neither of them were leaving unless they told her, which made Lena both terrified and impressed.

 

Lena nodded furiously. “Yes! Right. Um,” She turned to Kara, trying to think of something. “That’s-that’s a good question. We, uh-”

 

“-We met in Lena’s office, actually.” Kara looked at her with a smile and a quick wink. “It was one of my first assignments as a reporter. Clark was in town helping me with a few cases, and Cat told me to shadow him. So, we went in to interview her, and... well, here we are.”

 

Lena picked up on what Kara was saying immediately. After all, it _was_ the truth. She took a deep breath. “I swear, when I saw Kara walk into that office it was like…” She paused, searching for the right words. “...It was like the sun coming back out after a period of rain," She turned to Kara. "Sometimes we go so long in the dark we forget what it feels like to have the sun shine on your skin, but then...  _there she was._ " She shook her head, unable to stop now that she'd started. "The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, here to show me the light." 

 

When she finished, Kara's eyes were shining, and she faced her with an expression that held awe and something _else_ that Lena couldn’t place. Her brain, unfortunately, read it immediately as negative and went into Frenzied Panic Overdrive Mode, which consisted of alarm sounds, a voice yelling “ ** _TOO FAR! WHAT THE FUCK! TOO MUCH!_**  " and an inescapable abyss of darkness. That was, until Lois spoke up. “First of all, you guys are gross. Second of all, God, I _swear_ , the amount of times I’ve heard Kara say gay-ass shit like “ _I looked into her eyes!_ ” really should’ve clued me in sooner,” She leaned in conspiratorially. “Especially when it was coupled with stuff like “ _Lois, she keeps wearing low-cut tops, and I think I’m going to die-_ ”

 

Looking at the devious glint in Lena’s eye, Kara laughed suddenly, far too loudly for it to be genuine, and started trying to steer the conversation away. “Lois, I really don’t think we need to-”

 

“Oh, no, kiddo. We _definitely_ need to.” Alex was fixing Kara with a diabolical grin.

 

“Did you just call me ‘kiddo’? Alex, I’m _older than you_.”

 

“Phantom Zone years don’t count!”

 

“Why not? I was _alive_ -”

 

Kara broke off as Eliza walked into the room. It was around 10:30am, and Martha and Eliza, god bless them, had been making breakfast for them since 6:45 that morning, with a grocery run in the middle somewhere.

 

 _After this trip is over, I’m_ definitely _sending them both a check,_ Lena thought from somewhere in her stormy-calm state.

 

Eliza, who was drying her hands with a towel, pointed at everyone in the group of people, which was everyone except Clark and Pa Kent. “Girls, it’s Thanksgiving Day. No arguing.” She gave Kara and Alex a patented Mom Look, which made them both mutter apologies to each other and everyone else. With a smile, she continued as if nothing was wrong, turning her attention over to Kara alone. “Now then, Kara, honey, would you mind helping me in the kitchen?”

 

Kara blinked. “Oh! Um, yeah, of course!” She turned to Lena. “You, um, you mind? Hate to ditch my best girl.” 

 

Lena waved a hand. “Go help out around the house, Supergirl,” She watched Kara go with the excitement of someone who _knew_ they were about to hear some good gossip (and with the excitement of someone who knows- _thinks, completely objectively, obviously,_ that their friend’s ass is nice). As soon as Kara was parked in the kitchen, Lena turned back around in her seat to face Lois and Alex again. “Now, where were we?”

 

 ***** ***** *****

 

Kara followed Eliza over to the sink and started doing dishes, steeling herself for what she was sure was her foster mom telling her how she knew their engagement was a _sham_ and how immigration services were _already en_ _route to the house_ and-

 

“You love her, don’t you?” Kara stopped mid-scrub and looked over at Eliza, who was looking at her with soft eyes and a kind smile. At Kara’s awkward sputtering, she chuckled, looking back for a second at where Lena and Alex were joking about something new. “I see it in the way you look at her,” She paused briefly. “Like she put the stars in the sky.” 

 

Truth is, Kara hadn’t really ever allowed herself the possibility of loving her best friend. She swallowed hard, looking back on instinct to where Lena was sitting. She was smiling now, eyes crinkling, and head thrown back in laughter. Kara felt herself smiling just at the sight of it. _She said that I was her sun… but I think she’s mine,_ she mused, the thought bringing a smile to her face _. Always shining, always burning bright, always giving me strength._ _My yellow sun._

 

_Rao help me, I love her._

 

As if she knew what Kara was thinking, Lena looked over at her and her smile, impossibly, grew even larger as Lena smiled softly at her from the kitchen.

 

Eliza chuckled softly, looking back at the dishes in the sink. “For what it’s worth,” She said, picking up a plate, “She loves you too.”

 

Kara exhaled shakily. _I love her,_ she thought resolutely. _I love her, and maybe, just maybe… she loves me back._


End file.
